A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of dog beds, more specifically, a dog bed uniquely adapted for use within a vehicle, and used in conjunction with a restraining system to further secure a dog thereon.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a dog bed uniquely designed to work atop of a center console in between the front seats of a vehicle; wherein the dog bed is secured atop of the center console via straps that encircle said console; wherein a pet harness system attaches to a rear of said dog bed and optionally may further attach to adjacent front car seats for further securing said pet harness system to the dog bed; wherein the pet harness system includes a strap and hook for securing a dog atop of the dog bed; wherein the dog bed may include a soft foam or cushioning structure.
The Singh Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 8,056,927) discloses a pet restraint harness system for use in a vehicle. However, the harness system does not provide a dog bed that is mounted atop of a console, and which includes a harness for securing a dog atop of said dog bed.
The Aaron et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0083615) discloses a pet restraint harness system for use in a vehicle. Again, the pet restraint harness system does not include a dog bed that works in conjunction with a harness system to secure a dog atop of a center console.
The Kline Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,717,062) discloses a pet seat that attaches to the console structure of a vehicle. However, the pet seat is not a dog bed that secures itself atop of a console, and from which a harness system attaches to a dog and adjacent seats in order to secure a dog atop of the dog bed, and collectively atop of the console.
The O'Donnell Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,205) discloses a seat for a pet that attaches to the console of a vehicle. Again, the seat is not a dog bed that secures itself atop of the console and works in conjunction with a harness system to secure a dog thereon.
The Gantz et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,787) discloses a pet console seat that attaches to the center console of a vehicle between the front seats of the vehicle. However, the pet console relies upon a bar engaging with the rear of the vehicle's bucket seats, and not a harness system that secures the seat atop of the console, and also secures the dog atop of the seat.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a dog bed uniquely designed to work atop of a center console in between the front seats of a vehicle; wherein the dog bed is secured atop of the center console via straps that encircle said console; wherein a pet harness system attaches to a rear of said dog bed and optionally may further attach to adjacent front car seats for further securing said pet harness system to the dog bed; wherein the pet harness system includes a strap and hook for securing a dog atop of the dog bed; wherein the dog bed may include a soft foam or cushioning structure. In this regard, the vehicular dog bed and integrated restraining system departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.